


Above the sky, the stars and the gorgeous moon

by orphan_account



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drunk confessions, F/M, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe I'll write more, Open Ending, Pining, Roofic (?), Sibling Love, Skywatching, all story on a roof, idk if this is the word for it, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The following night, and the night after that, and the nights further on, they met on the same roof yet again and they talked and talked.





	Above the sky, the stars and the gorgeous moon

Niklaus looked at the moon and stars which enlightened the streets, a constant presence and witness of all the things that happened in the dark corners of the city. He was laying down on the roof of an ancient building, one of those which existed when the town was only a shadow of what it was nowadays. Not that he would have known.  
  
He had a relaxed smile on his face, his lips curled in so slightly a way that it should have been nearly impossible for anyone to see.  
He was... happy. Sure, he still had enemies and people so foolish to think that they could beat him, the bloodthirsty hybrid, and tear his family apart.  
  
But among these people there wasn't Marcellus. No, he'd let them go. All of them. And when Kol had said that they'd never considered Marcellus part of the family, he had been on the verge of correcting his brother. Because he'd been to Niklaus. Marcellus had been his first son, even before Hope.  
  
Speaking of which, he'd met her. She was an adorable little one and he loved her with all of his heart. He'd have destroyed anyone who'd have been as nitwit as to lift a finger on her, he'd have made them suffer so much that they'd have asked, no, _begged_ for him to kill them, and then and only then he'd have let them go, live with their minds gone crazy from torture. For there'd have been no mercy to be shown.  
  
With Hope, he'd got his family back too. Rebekah, Kol, Freya, _Elijah_. Probably the one whose absence Niklaus had suffered the most. He had not realized how much he'd come to need Elijah's presence in his life until he had been without his big brother for five exhausting years. And when he had finally seen him once again, safe and alive, it was like learning to breathe all over again, through a rib cage that had been too tight for too long. The moment he had felt Elijah's arms around him, he knew he was home.  
  
Now they were trying to adjust to their new lives. It was hard to leave it all behind, it was odd to look around and not recognise a single thing. But they were managing it. Niklaus had hope it would all feel _right_ one day. Besides he'd got to say he was glad his daughter didn't get to live in the French Quarter. It was a nasty place to grow up in.  
  
Concerning him, he was all too grateful not to have to spend all of his time in unending agony. Though he'd have done it all over again if it'd have meant keeping his family safe. Camille's presence was no longer needed as lifeblood and his mind had conjured her no more. Sometimes he still missed her, but he was going on. All things considered, he was doing fine.

  
✧✧✧  


  
"I wasn't aware I would find you here, brother," a well-known voice said. Niklaus' lips curled further up, but he didn't turn around to face his brother, keeping his eyes fixed on the dark sky. "Here to enjoy the quiet night as well, Elijah?"  
  
His brother hummed in response, walking slowly up to him. "I must admit that our sister's dreamscape taught me to appreciate the humble pleasure of admiring the nightsky."  
  
It was Niklaus' time to hum, while Elijah laid down beside him, never losing his refinement, rooted in him like a second skin.  
"And did you learn the names of the stars, brother mine? Do you know their place up in the firmament?"  
  
"Indeed. Freya's mind is a place rich of knowledge. I collected books about them, reading in isolated places, at night, with the company of the moon and her daughters."  
  
Niklaus listened closely, letting his eyes drift off from the stars and up to his brother's face. Elijah's eyes were more bright than most of the 'moon's daughters', as Elijah'd said, above them, and Niklaus enjoyed his brother's passion with fondness.  
  
"Name some of them, then. What are your chosen ones?" And Elijah started to talk, told Niklaus about their name and their rightful place, their distance and why they were his favorites.  
  
And Niklaus found himself unwilling to take his eyes off him. Because his brother had never been more beautiful, illuminated by the moonlight, lips smiling open with only a glimmer of white teeth to be shown, hair hanging loose and disheveled from his position, a strand coming down his temple, emphasizing the soft curve of his eyes, wide with admiration and regard.  
  
Niklaus smiled a sweet smile without consciously willing it so, and the night went on light and gentle, lulling them into a surreal atmosphere.  
  
✧✧✧  
  
At dawn, Elijah got up to get some sleep, and Niklaus resolved to follow his brother's advice, still a little discombobulated by the path his thoughts had taken during the night.  
  
Primarily, they meant two things:  
\- A) He had mistakenly thought himself to be more awake and clearheaded than what he really was, thus leading to incoherent thoughts during a time in which he would usually get some sleep.  
\- B) Five years of solitude had made him crave for some human contact, thus his interaction alone with his brother in the middle of the night had been wrongly interpreted by his subconscious as an intimate time, thus leading to thoughts someone would have in those times.  
Either way, some sleep should do the trick and silence his mind.  
  
✧✧✧  
  
The following night he was once again up on the roof of that building, back on the smooth surface, knees bent, eyes glued to the stars. He identified Sirius, the brightest one, with a soft smile to mitigate his expression. Elijah had told him about it, reaching out with his hand as if he could touch it if only he so wished.  
  
Sirius was Niklaus' chosen one. The only one which could be seen even when others couldn't, the one which guided mislead sailors during the cold nights. He had once wished it could guide him too, show him the path to happiness. Now that he felt like having it, he looked back at those hopeless times with a strange sense of longing. A part of him wished he could go back in time and tell his younger self all the things he was doing wrong. And they were so much. Oh, so much.  
  
"It seems as if we're going to once again spend our quality time together, Niklaus." The smile in that voice was unmistakable and it caused a smile of his own on Niklaus' lips. "It would seem so."  
  
"Thus, I expect you won't mind if I ask of you the same thing you asked of me last night."  
His big brother approached him with measured steps, but didn't sit down this time, looking instead up in the sky with a straight back.  
  
"I interpret it that you would like to know my chosen ones, as well. Am I wrong, Elijah?" He asked.  
"Not at all, brother."  
  
That answer brought a smile to his face, and he looked for a couple of seconds at Elijah before addressing his attention to the dark mantle of the nightsky. He talked and talked, and Elijah listened to him in utter silence.  
  
✧✧✧  
  
The following night, and the night after that, and the nights further on, they met on the same roof yet again and they talked and talked, not only about the sky and the stars and the gorgeous moon, but also about their lives, their relationships, their desires.  
  
Mostly it was about Hope, from Niklaus' part, and about Hayley, from Elijah's. And the more she was brought up on their conversations, the more Niklaus felt a dreadful feeling up in his gut, which maybe he knew what it meant, but he didn't dare naming.  
Happiness slipped slow but certain through his hands and he watched it go with a yielding emotion.  
  
Elijah noticed it, of course. After a thousand years living with a person, after all, it would be expected of someone to know when they're frustrated or sad or feeling cast aside. Or the three of them all together, in Niklaus' case.  
  
And, of course, Elijah started asking questions. Niklaus deflected them the best he could, because how could he answer about something he didn't even want to acknowledge in his own mind?  
The responses he gave were all vague and indefinite, and Elijah noticed this too.  
  
Their conversations began to be strained and heavy, and this only contributed to make Niklaus feel the more and more blue.  
  
✧✧✧  
  
One night he came up on the roof with a bottle of whiskey loose in his fingers, more than a half empty. He'd had more on the pub near the building, and he knew he was probably drunk, but he didn't care.  
  
He was only annoyed at the fact that he had began to drink to forget about Hayley and Elijah and it had been useless. Nay, it had only served to fill his mind with many creative images about how they would get laid, day and night. Fantastic.  
  
Elijah was already on the roof, sitting with his back on a platform installed on it. Niklaus was sure that he knew what it was, but he couldn't get to remember it, in his weakened state of mind.  
  
"Well, well, brother," he purred, a voluptuous smile on his lips. "Here yet once again. How could you be anywhere else, huh?" He lifted his eyebrows up, only to let them fall back heavily.  
  
Elijah looked at him with a wrinkle on his forehead, and Niklaus wondered how it would feel like to smooth it under his thumb. "Niklaus," he replied, shoulders stretched. "You've been drinking." It wasn't a question, but Niklaus answered nonetheless.  
  
"What a ready mind," he mocked him. "I couldn't have thought of it myself." He looked down at his bottle, snickered as if he had said the joke of the century, and brought it to his lips for a generous gulp.  
  
Elijah made a small grimace at those words, getting up from the flooring, so as to be more even-levelled with his brother, who had obviously got in a dismal state of drunkness. "Why have you found it necessary to get drunk?" He asked, trying to approach him, but Niklaus stopped him raising a hand.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that, Eeelijah," he told him, dragging his voice on the last word. He then resolved to spend some quality time merely looking at his brother, and didn't know how much time it'd passed before he trailed his eyes down to his hand.  
  
"You think you are such a gorgeous person, huh?" He proceeded to ask to his bottle of whiskey. "With your fancy suit and your handsome face." He frowned. "Why are you here?" He looked in Elijah's eyes with some kind of energy and finality.  
  
Elijah looked at him for some time, trying to figure out the right way to handle him, as if he was something dangerous which could've exploded at any moment. "I choose this place to spend most of my nights, Niklaus," Elijah finally replied. "It isn't as if you haven't already encountered me on this roof, either."  
  
Niklaus snorted. "That, I know. What I want to know is _why_." He emphasized the last word, disgruntled. "Why can't you leave me alone? Don't you have other things to do? Don't you have your wonderful miracle of a woman to take care of? Leave. Me. Be."  
Wow, that were many coherent words for a drunk person. Good job, Niklaus. High five.  
  
"Niklaus..." Elijah started. "Are you- are you _jealous_?" He asked, disbelieving. "Of Hayley?"  
  
Niklaus grunted. If Elijah had asked him that exact same question when he was sober, of course, he would have said, _of course_ , no. What? Jealous? Of his own brother? Pff. He wasn't that sick. Now, however, the reply was quite different. "What, your Highness would be so nauseated if I said that I am? It's all your fault," he nodded, lifting the hand who wasn't holding anything to point out with force at him, "all yours and of your fucking perfect being. Do you think I can't read right through you? Do you think I can't see you? _You_... you _ruined_ me. You ruined _everything_. I was happy, and then you made me... you made me _feel_... fucking hel-"  
  
Elijah silenced him with the touch of his lips on his brother's. Niklaus whimpered low in his throat, gripping Elijah's arms not to fall when he felt his knees become weak, his heart beating in his sternum like a bird begging to be released from its cage. Niklaus had never thought Elijah could've had _that_ wonderful of a reaction.  
  
Elijah supported him by slipping one arm around his waist, the other coming up to Niklaus' soft neck to bring him closer to him. Niklaus' need to deepen the kiss was made clear by a moan which escaped his lips as his tongue traced Elijah's bottom lip with a slowness which could only have been caused by the amount of alcohol running in Niklaus' veins at the moment.  
  
However Elijah was mindful of that and withdrew that much needed to put some sort of end to that kiss. Niklaus' whimper in response made him smile, and he brought one hand on his brother's smooth cheek to stroke it sweetly.  
  
"I prefer not to take too much advantage of your drunk state, brother." The reminder that Elijah was the blood of his blood in that moment, after what they had just done, made Niklaus groan. "We'll be able to talk again tomorrow. Unless you'll decide to act bashful and to keep away from me when I'll bring it up to you."  
  
Niklaus bowed his head at those words, for he knew such a possibility was not as far from the truth as he so wished it to be in that moment. When he looked up at Elijah once again, though, it was with a playful smile dancing on his lips. "Elijah, always the gentleman," which earned him another chaste kiss.  



End file.
